Our FirstBorn Son
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Jack and Sue's kids find a big secret they won't suppose to know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley comes into the attic.**

Katelyn: Hi Ash.

Ashley: Hi, what are you doing up here?

Luke: We are getting things out of the attic we don't want anymore for the yard sale. Mom and dad want all of us to look through our old toys and stuff.

Ashley: Cool.

Erin: Where's Davey? I thought he was coming home with you.

Ashley: He will be by later. He had to take Zoey to her doctor appointment.

Luke: When are you going to tell mom and dad?

Ashley: When the times right.

Erin: Well we got to get back to work, dad wants us to have all the stuff we give away downstairs by tomorrow afternoon.

Ashley: Where are mom and dad?

Katelyn: Mom went to the store and dad went to Bobby's to talk to him about something.

Ashley: Oh..

Erin: Ash how long are you going to try and hide everything?

Luke: Yeah Ash.. If the wedding is in a few days after graduation, Don't you think it's time?

Ashley: No not yet.

Katelyn: Why are you so afraid of telling them?

Ashley: Because I don't want anyone to talk me out of it.

**Jack had come up to the attic.**

Jack: Talk you out of what Ash?

Ashley: Hi dad, how was your day?

Jack: Fine, Talk you out of what?

Ashley: Did you see Davey?

Jack: No, where is his? I figured he'd be here with you seeing how you're inseparable.

Luke: **Muttering** No kidding.

Ashley: Will you shush?

Luke: Sorry.

Ashley: He took Zoey to the doctor.

Jack: How is Zoey?

Ashley: Good, or has good as can be expected for a year old baby who lost her parents only days after being born.

Jack: Have they found a home for her yet?

Ashley: I think I hear mom. I'm going to go help her with the groceries.

**Ashley hurries downstairs.**

**Jack follows.**

Jack: Not so fast. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on you but fool me three times shame on me. What is going on?

Ashley: Hi mom.

Sue: Hi guys. Can you help me with the groceries?

Ashley: Sure.

Sue: Ash get the Ice Cream and put it up before it melts.

Ashley: Yes ma'am.

**Ashley goes inside.**

Sue: What's going on?

Jack: She's up to something.

Sue: You figure that why?

Jack: Because I over heard her talking to her siblings and saying how she doesn't want anyone to change her mind.

Sue: When she's ready to talk she'll come to us.

Jack: We can't get her to talk sooner?

Sue: No, she's eighteen and about to graduate High School in a few days. Where are the other kids?

Jack: Attic.

Sue: Please tell me you hide the box that was up there marked "First born son." Did you?

Jack: Yes.

**Sue breathes a sigh of relief.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sue: Good.

Jack: What's for dinner?

Sue: Just like a man, always thinking about they're stomach. I was going to make baked mac and cheese. Is it just going to be us or are the other two honorable members coming by?

Jack: Ask your daughter.

**Ashley brings in some more groceries.**

Ashley: Ask me what?

Sue: Are Davey and Zoey coming for dinner?

Ashley: Of course mom. You know if they don't eat here.. He'll just get take out. You don't mind do you?

Sue: Of course not. I love being around them.. So how are things going between you too?

Ashley: Fine.

**She goes to get more groceries.**

**Jack comes in.**

Jack: Do we really need this much food?

Sue: Yes, because every night we seem to get more and more people coming for dinner.

Jack: Did she tell you anything?

Sue: They're fine.

Jack: I could have told you that.

Sue: I think they're engaged but aren't ready to tell everyone yet.

Jack: I figured that out by myself but there's more to it than that.

Sue: Who knows, Maybe they'll adopt Zoey.

Jack: After just getting out of high school?

Sue: Maybe.

Jack: No, they're still too young.

Sue: He's nineteen, she's eighteen. I don't think they're to young they practically take care of Zoey anyway.

Jack: I think you're wrong.

Sue: I think I know my daughter better than you do.

Jack: Our daughter and I know her pretty while.

Sue: I'm not going to fight with you about this. I know you.

Jack: Why my fair maiden, what ever are you talking about?

Sue: You're trying to start an argument so we can have makeup sex later.

Jack: Can't blame a guy for try and I'm dying to you know.

Sue: You'll have to wait until later and only if you're a good boy.

Jack: Oh please, we can do it really quick, heck we can even do it in the closet.

Sue: Really Romantic Hudson, but no.

Jack: Oh come on please!

Sue: No not now.

Jack: This stinks.

**Ashley comes in.**

Ashley: Mom, set another plate.

Jack: Why? Who else could possible want to come to the Hudson Inn and Restaurant?

Ashley: I just run into Andy and Haley.

Jack: Oh cool.

Sue: OK, Ash go see if your siblings have anyone coming over we should know about?

Ashley: OK

**Ashley goes to the attic but only finds Katelyn.**

Ashley: Where's everyone else?

Katelyn: Erin took a bathroom break and the boys took some more boxes down.

Ashley: What's that?

Katelyn: I don't know. I found it in an envelop.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley: Did you read it?

Katelyn: Not yet.

Ashley: You should probably give it to mom or dad.

Katelyn: I will. What are you doing?

Ashley: Mom wants to know if they're be anyone else joining us for dinner.

Katelyn: Not that I know have.

Ashley: What about Kathleen?

Katelyn: She's mad at me.

Ashley: Why?

Katelyn: Because I talked to a guy she likes.

Ashley: Aha the joys of junior high. Kate you should never ever let a guy come between you and a friend.

Katelyn: You did. You're not friends with Brooke because of Davy.

Ashley: No, I'm not friends with Brooke because she beat me up, picks on me and treats me like trash. There's a difference.

**Erin comes back.**

Erin: There's a difference to what?

Ashley: My situation with Brook and Katelyn's situation with Kathleen.

Erin: Big difference just like there was a big difference with why I'm no longer friends with Jessy.

Katelyn: Because dad would have killed you if you keep hanging with the wrong crowd.

Erin: There was a few nights he was pretty mad.

Ashley: What did you expect?

Erin: But now that I'm older I realize dad was right. I didn't want to be friends with people like Jessy. I just wish I had learn that before I caused mom and dad so much heartache.

**Jack who had come to check on the girls stopped when he heard their middle daughter, the one who had give them they're fair share of trouble and the only kid to ever get arrested. He hated remember those times. The nights he and Sue stayed up worrying about than four teen year old Erin and the endless phone calls from the school and that one time the police, that was when he realized his daughter needed help.**

Katelyn: Do you think if Rachel hadn't been killed in that car wreck you would have stayed out of trouble?

Erin: Losing Rachel didn't help. It just made me angry and bitter.

Ashley: Sometimes people who don't want help need it the most.

Erin: Ahem to that.

**Jack sighed remembering how he had to take her kick and screaming to see their pastor.**

**He goes downstairs.**

Sue: You OK hon?

**She notices his tear stained face.**

Jack: Yeah.

Sue: How's it going up there?

Jack: The girls are sharing sisterly wisdom with Katelyn so she doesn't make the same mistakes.

Sue: That's not what upset you through.

Jack: Erin was talking about Jessy and Rachel.

Sue: That explains it. She misses Rachel a lot but getting her counseling helped.

Jack: It helped a lot. I miss Rachel too.

Sue: We are do.

**The boys come in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luke: What's for supper mom?

Jared: Yeah I'm starved.

Jack: You're always starved.

Sue: Baked Mac and Cheese. Anyone else join us tonight?

Jared: Scott said he might drop by.

Jack: He drops by almost every night.

Jared: His mom can't cook. She might come too.

Sue: The more the merry.

Jack: We're running out of room. We might have to get a big table. Luke, do you have anyone coming over?

Luke: Maybe.

Sue: Who?

Jared: Chloe Paris.

Luke: Jared!

Jared: He likes her but won't ask her out.

Luke: So, you haven't asked out Tess yet.

Jared: Luke!

Luke: Hi, fair turn around, right dad?

Jack: **Smiling** Right.

Jared: Hi!

Jack: What? I'm not taking sides. Go help your sisters.

Luke: Yes sir.

Jared: Yes sir.

**The two teens take off running.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack: Hi, no running in the house!

Jared: Sorry dad.

Luke: Yeah, sorry.

**They go up to the attic.**

**Jack looks at Sue tear stained face.**

Jack: What?

Sue: My baby boys are growing up, talking about dating and in a few months they're get their driving license, my little girl is graduation in a few days, Erin will be in two years and before you know it, it will be Katelyn's turn, the baby.

Jack: We still have a few years with the boys and Erin. Katelyn we still have quiet a while with her.

**However thinking about their youngest at thirteen getting ready to move on to the seventh grade caused Jack to cry.**

Sue: It's hard.

Jack: Nobody said parenting would be easy. You will always have your ups and downs.

Sue: That's the truth.

**Andy knocks.**

Andy: Can we come in?

Jack: It's open.

**Andy comes in with his nine year old daughter Haley.**

Andy: Hi guys.

Jack: Hi Andy, Haley.

Sue: Hi.

Andy: I brought fresh picked Roses for the lovely hostess.

Sue: I know there was a reason I liked.

Andy: Hi!

Sue: Just kidding. I've been around him to long. I love them, thank you.

Andy: You're welcome.

Jack: Hi Haley, don't I get a hug?

**Haley shakes her head no playfully.**

Andy: Might have to tickle her.

**Jack tickles Haley.**

**Haley: Squealing. Stop Uncle Jack!**

**Jack: Not until I get my hug.**

**Haley hugs him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: How's the third grade going?

Haley: Good. Scott Paterson throw sand at my friends and I, he had to sit in the corner for thirty minutes.

Andy: How's work?

Jack: Fine.

Sue: Boring, but boring is good, it means everyone is less likely to get hurt.

Jack: How's the horse therapy idea coming?

Andy: Great, we had on first child sign up today.

Sue: Andy that's great!

Andy: It is. Where are the kids?

Jack: Attic.

Andy: And the honorably members?

Sue: Zoey had a doctor's appointment.

**Davey wakes in with a fussy Zoey.**

Jack: What's wrong sweetie?

Davey: The doctor had to give her a few shoots. Where's Ash?

Jack: Attic, I'll get her.

**He goes to the stairs.**

Jack: Ash, Zoey is here with some saggy looking thing.

Davey: Hi!

Jack: I'm just kidding, ASHLEY!

**Sue turned in time to see Jack yell.**

Sue: Jack no yelling in the house. Go tell her.

Jack: OK, sorry.

**He goes up to the attic.**

Jack: Ash, Davey and Zoey are here.

Ashley: I heard you.

Jack: What happened?

**He notices Katelyn's bloody foot.**

Luke: We were trying to all pick up that heavy box and a lamp fell and broke, Katelyn cut herself when trying to help us all clean up.

Jack: It doesn't look to deep. We just need to wash it out with soap and water and wrap it. When did this happen? Just now?

Jared: Yes, when we heard you yelling we dropped the lid and the box got tipped so the lamp fell out and broke. Katelyn was helping us pick up the glass when she accidentally stepped on a piece.

Jack: Did it get stuck in her foot?

Erin: **Sniffing** No sir. We already checked.

Jack: OK It was just an accident.

Erin: You're not mad?

Jack: No, your mom and I hated that lamp anyway. Just try to be more careful, OK?

Erin: OK

Luke: OK

Jared: OK

Ashley: OK

Katelyn: OK It hurts daddy.

Jack: This get you all bandaged up. Can you walk on it?

Katelyn: It hurts to much.

Jack: OK Come here. Hang on tight to my neck.

**He picks her up.**

Jack: Jared, can you help us open the doors please?

Jared: Sure.

Jack: Thanks.

Erin: What about the rest of us dad?

Jack: Did anyone else get hurt?

Luke: No, Katelyn was the only one who took off her shoes.

Jack: Why don't we take a break for working and see if mom needs help.

Luke: Yes sir.

Erin: Yes sir.

Ashley: Yes sir.

**They all head down.**


	7. Chapter 7

Erin: If you know all along, why didn't you tell me?

Jack: Because it's in the past Erin. Sweetheart we all want to help you move forward but not backwards.

Erin: I have a confession to make.

Jack: What?

Erin: I was really mad at mom and you when you first pushed me to go see Pastor Dan.

Jack: I know.

Erin: But you were right. It does help to talk about it.

Jack: I'm glad to hear you say that.

Erin: Will things ever go back to the way they were?

Jack: Probably not.

Erin: Will the pain every go away?

Jack: Yes with time the pain won't hurt so much and with time live will slowly get back to normal.

Erin: I love you daddy.

Jack: I love you too.

**Erin goes into the pool.**

**Sue joins her husband.**

Sue: How's she doing?

Jack: She doing fine.

Sue: Do you think she's going to be OK?

Jack: I think we all just need to take it one day at a time. Some days may be better than others.

Sue: I know. They're looking cozy.

**Sue looks over at Ashley, and Davey.**

Jack: A little to cozy.

Sue: She's eighteen.

Jack: So? She's still living under our roof.

Sue: Go for it.

Jack: Thank you.

Sue: Just don't go into to overprotective mod. You don't want to scary him away.

**Jack goes over to the couple.**

Jack: Hi.

Ashley: Hi dad.

Jack: You're siblings are watching.

Davey: Sorry.

Ashley: Sorry dad.

Jack: Where's Zoey?

Ashley: Luke and Chloe are playing with her in the pool.

Davey: I'll see you in the pool Ash, OK?

Ashley: OK

**Davey gets into the pool.**

Ashley: Daddy, what was that about? I'm eighteen.

Jack: You're suppose to set a good example for your siblings, remember?

Ashley: We won't doing anything wrong.

Jack: I know. I'm still not use to you growing up.

Ashley: Hate to break it to you dad but it's a part of life.

Jack: I know that smart alack.

Ashley: Than what is the problem?

Jack: I'm not ready to lose you.

Ashley: Daddy! You are never going to lose me no matter how old I get.

Jack: But I'll have to share you!

Ashley: Well dad that's all part of life too.

Jack: You two haven't made it to third base have you?

Ashley: Daddy!

**Sue joins them.**

Ashley: Mom, dad just asked if Davey and I made it to third base yet?

Sue: Gosh honey, show your daughter you trust her more than that!

Jack: I was just wondering. I know what it like now a days.

Ashley: You taught me better than that daddy! Besides we want to wait for marriage.

Jack: That's all I wanted to know. Did you put sunscreen lotion on?

Ashley: No, I'm trying to get a tan.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack: You're face is burning.

Ashley: Here can you put a little on my face please?

Jack: Where is it?

Ashley: Here. How's Katelyn's foot?

Sue: It's fine.

Ashley: Good, thanks daddy. Aren't you guys coming in?

Jack: In a minute.

Ashley: OK

**Ashley and Sue get in the pool.**

**Jack joins Katelyn.**

Katelyn: Hi.

Jack: How's your foot?

Katelyn: Fine.

Jack: Where's Kathleen tonight?

Katelyn: I don't know.

Jack: She hasn't been around lately.

Katelyn: She's mad at me over something stupid.

Jack: What?

Katelyn: Don't freak OK?

Jack: OK

Katelyn: She's mad because I talked to this guy she has a crush on at school.

Jack: Katelyn your only thirteen.

Katelyn: I know I was just be nice.

Jack: OK, but Kathleen thinks you like him?

Katelyn: Yes... Dad I've tried talking to her but she won't listen. She called me a liar today.

Jack: It stupid to let a boy come between a lifelong friend.

Katelyn: I know that but every time I'm nice to her she just tries to get in me in trouble with a teacher.

Jack: Give her sometime. Do you want me to talk to her dad?

Katelyn: No, thanks.

Jack: You'll make a bunch of new friends next year.

Katelyn: I already have.

Jack: See.

Katelyn: I love you daddy.

Jack: I love you too.

Katelyn: Chloe seems nice.

Jack: Yes she does.

Katelyn: Dad... Never mind.

Jack: What?

Katelyn: Why do people change?

Jack: What are you talking about?

Katelyn: Kailyn started wearing only black clothes, nail polish and makeup and hanging with the Gothic group. I'm worried about her.

Jack: Why are you worried?

Katelyn: Because her parents are getting a divorce.

Jack: Why?

Katelyn: Her mom is cheating on her dad.

Jack: Have you been praying about the situation?

Katelyn: All the time. Dad, you love mom right?

Jack: Of course I love you mom. I love her very much.

Katelyn: Would you ever cheat on her?

Jack: No.

Katelyn: Would you guys ever get a divorce?

Jack: Never. Sweetie each couple is different.

Katelyn: I know.

Jack: Is anything else bothering you?

Katelyn: No.

Jack: Are you sure? Because I have a feeling there is something else bugging you.

Katelyn:** Irritated**. I told you nothing else is bothering me!

Jack: No something is bothering, because if you were fine why would you have an attitude?

Katelyn: Jeez dad, I told you nothing is wrong.

**She swears.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack: Will you help me get the lemonade pitcher please?

Katelyn: Why can't you get someone else to do it?

Jack:***Gritting his teeth.*** Because I asked you.

Katelyn: No.

Jack: Katelyn I'm not asking I'm telling.

Katelyn: No.

Jack: Now!

**Katelyn gets up muttering.**

**He leads her inside.**

Katelyn: What are you trying to do embarrass me?

Jack: No, I'm trying not to embarrass you!

Katelyn: Will you are doing a louse job, jerk.

Jack: Not another word.

Katelyn: But...

Jack: What did I just say! Shut your mouth and listen for a minute. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I do know you had better never talk to me that way ever again. I'm your father and I deserve a little respect! Am I clear?

Katelyn: Crystal.

Jack: You had better drop that attitude, do you understand?

Katelyn: Whatever.

Jack: You can cancel all your plans for the next two weeks.

Katelyn: But...

Jack: Not another word. Go to your room.

Katelyn: Fine!

**She storms upstairs.**

**Jack leans his head against the wall, wondering what had happened? Katelyn was the peacemaker not the trouble maker. She was the one who always tried to stay out of trouble and hated seeing her siblings get in trouble.**

**Sue comes in to get the lemonade pitcher and water pitcher.**

Sue: Everything OK?

Jack: I just had to ground Katelyn.

Sue: Our Katelyn?

Jack: The one and the same.

Sue: Do you want to talk about it?

Jack: No. I want to go have some fun in the pool with my wife.

Sue: Later than?

Jack: Later.

**Later that night Ashley goes into Katelyn's room.**

Katelyn: What do you want?

Ashley: I'm coming to check on my baby sister who isn't herself today. What's wrong?

Katelyn: I never give daddy the letter.

Ashley: Why not?

Katelyn: Did you ever look at it?

Ashley: No.

Katelyn: Maybe you should.

Ashley: Where is it?

**Katelyn hands her the envelop.**

Katelyn: Read it.

**Ashley reads it and gasps.**

Ashley: We need to talk to mom and dad.

Katelyn: We can't. Do you really think they're tell us the truth? They've lied all these years!

Ashley: Is that why you're mad at dad?

Katelyn: Yes!

Ashley: I think you're making an mountain out of an mole hole. Do you really believe that this letter is true? Just talk to dad.

Katelyn: If it wasn't true why would mom and dad even have it hidden?

Ashley: Just talk to dad.

Katelyn: **Raising her voice.** I can't!

**Erin comes in.**

Erin: Dad's heading this way.

Ashley: Look Kate if you don't tell him I will.

Katelyn: If you tell him. I'll tell him your secret!

Ashley: You wouldn't dare!

**Jack comes in.**

Jack: Will someone please tell me what is going on up here? It's eleven thirty on a school night. Some of us are trying to sleep.

Ashley: Sorry dad. We're just talking.

**Ashley slips the letter into her pocket.**

Ashley: I'm beat. Night.

Erin: Night.

Katelyn: Night Ash, night Er.

Jack: Good night girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**He goes back to Sue and his bedroom.**

Sue: Everything OK?

Jack: Hmm?

Sue: Is everything OK with the girls?

Jack: Yes. They were just talking.

Sue: What's wrong baby?

Jack: **Sighing** It's Katelyn. I feel like I'm missing something. She was fine when we were talking about Kailyn and divorce but than her mood changed and I can't figure out why.

Sue: Honey she's a teenager.

Jack: I know, but there's more to it than that.

Sue: Why don't we just wait until tomorrow and ask her, OK?

Jack: OK Night. I love you.

Sue: Night sweetheart. Get some sleep. I love you.

**The next morning Katelyn and Ashley left for school early so Jack didn't have the opportunity to talk to Katelyn.**

**The day flies by and is an uneventful day.**

**The team gets to go home.**

Erin: Hi mom, dad.

Sue: Hi hon.

Jack: Hi. How was school?

Erin: Good.

Sue: Where's your brothers?

Erin: Luke and Chloe got paired up for a book report and where going by the library they'll be home around five. She'll probably stay for dinner.

Jack: Where's Jared and Ashley?

Erin: Jared want for a run and I haven't seen Ash.

Jack: Is Katelyn home?

Erin: I don't know.

Jack: Erin don't cover for your sister.

Erin: No sir she's not.

Jack: She deliberately disobey me!

Sue: We'll find her.

Jack: I'm going to...

Sue: Calm down for one. I'll start to call around why don't you go for a run and calm yourself down. Being this mad later isn't going to help anything.

Jack: OK

**He changes clothes, and kisses Sue.**

Jack: I love you.

Sue: I love you.

**He goes for a run.**

**Back at home an hour later.**

Sue: Feel better?

Jack: A little. Any leads?

Sue: No.

Jack: Ash home?

Sue: No and she's not with Davey.

Jack: Did you try calling her cell?

Sue: Voice mail.

Jack: This is ridiculous.

Sue: Jack. I'm really starting to worry.

Jack: I'll call the rest of the team and get a search party started.

Sue: Good idea.

**Jack calls the team and than the police.**

**At Six thirty the girls get home.**

Katelyn: Uh uh

Ashley: What?

Katelyn: Dad's car is here. I was suppose to come home right after school. Dad's going to kill me!

Ashley: Why didn't you tell me?

Katelyn: I forgot to tell you.

**The girls go inside to find Jack on the phone.**

Jack: Never mind you can call off the search party she just walked in.

**Sue walks in with two coffee cups.**

Sue: Looks who's finally home.

Ashley: How long have you two been home?

Jack: Since four.

Katelyn: **Raising her voice.** You called the police?

Jack: Where the heck have you been?

Ashley: Dad it's my fault. I thought it would be OK.

**Jack looks at Ashley.**

Jack: You may be eighteen and about to graduate, but this make one thing very clear you are not the parent. Your mother and I are!

Katelyn: It's not Ash's fault dad. I lied to Ash.

Ashley: That's not true.


	11. Chapter 11

Sue: Ash we need a minute alone with your sister please.

**Ashley goes upstairs.**

Jack: Do you have any idea how worried we were?

Sue: **Furies.** Don't you ever pull anything like that ever again young lady!

Katelyn: Or what? What are you going to do?

Jack: Don't talk to your mother that way Katelyn Chelsea Hudson!

Katelyn: Whatever.

Sue: Katelyn you had better change your attitude. Any less you want to be grounded longer.

Katelyn: Fine, whatever! I really don't care!

Jack: You are grounded until we see a major change in your attitude. There will be no phone, computer and TV The only time you are aloud to leave this house is church and youth group.

Sue: And school.

Jack: Your mother and I will be the only ones dropping your off and picking you up. Do you understand?

Katelyn: Whatever.

Jack: I want an answer young lady!

Katelyn: Yes sir.

Jack: Go change and come back down.

Sue: One more thing, you'll have a list of chores from your father and me that you'll be doing when grounded.

Katelyn: That's not fair!

Jack: I'll tell you what isn't fair. Worrying about you all afternoon! Go change!

Katelyn: Do I have to help with the yard sale?

Jack: Yes.

Katelyn: But why? You have more than enough people helping.

Jack: Because I said so!

Katelyn: But why?

Jack: Katelyn don't push me right now!

Katelyn: Oh I'm so scared! You're not as tough as you seem dad.

Jack: ENOUGH! GO CHANGE NOW AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN HERE! DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN BECAUSE NEXT TIME IT WON'T BE PRETTY! YOU ARE THESE CLOSE TO GETTING AN WHIPPING!

**She goes to change.**

**Jack tears up.**

Sue: Honey, are you OK?

Jack: No. I just lied and threatened our little girl.

Sue: It worked.

Jack: No! You don't understand.

Sue: Try me.

Jack: I lied. I couldn't have whipped my baby girl. I'm turning into my dad!

Sue: No you're not.

Jack: I promised myself years ago I would never be like him and that's exactly what I'm doing!

Sue: Jack, that is not true. Look at me. You are an amazing husband and father. You are nothing like your dad.

**Sue realizes right now he just needed her to comfort him.**

**The next day at the yard sale.**

Sue: Go talk to her.

Jack: Who?

Sue: You know who.

Jack: Is it that obvious?

Sue: Yes.

**Jack goes to Katelyn and sits on one of the lounge chairs.**

Katelyn: I just got done helping Ash and Davey. I'm taking a break. Mom said I could.

Jack: I know she told me. How's your ankle?

Katelyn: OK, it hurts a little. What did I do this time?

Jack: Nothing.

Katelyn: Than why are you talking to me?

**Jack cries out softly.**

Jack: Kate. I'm trying to apologize but I'm doing a lousy job, I'm sorry. I was way to hard on you last night.

Katelyn: No, I'm sorry. You wouldn't had to scream at me if I didn't disobey you again and not gone to the lake.

Jack: I still lost my temper and said a lot of hurtful things. I shouldn't have.

Katelyn: **Crying**. I hate being mad at you daddy.

Jack: I hate being mad at you baby girl. Come here.

**She goes to him.**

**He hugs her tight.**

Katelyn: What do you want to talk about?

Jack: I think you know what I want to talk about.

Katelyn: I was hoping we could talk about something else.

Jack: Why were you so mad at me this past few days?

Katelyn: Promise you won't flip out?

Jack: I promise.

Katelyn: The other day when you had all of us cleaning out the attic I found this.

**She hands him the envelop.**

**Jack stars at the letter forgetting to breathe for a minute.**

Katelyn: Dad, are you OK?

Jack: Where did you find this?

Katelyn: The box in the attic marked pictures. Please don't be mad.

Jack: I'm not mad. Did anyone else see this?

Katelyn: Just Ashley.

Jack: Will you do me a favor?


	12. Chapter 12

Katelyn: Anything.

Jack: Please get me a bottle water.

**She goes to get him a bottle water.**

Jack:** Praying. **Help us Father to get through please.

Katelyn: Here you go dad.

Jack: Thanks.

**He drains almost the whole bottle.**

Katelyn: Do you want anymore?

Jack: No baby. Come sit by me.

**She sits down next to him.**

Katelyn: Are you OK daddy?

Jack: This just came has a shock sweetie. Out of all the things I thought you could be so upset over I never in a million years would have guessed it would be this.

Katelyn: But you're OK right? Do you want me to get mom?

Jack: In a second. Kate please keep this under wraps and tell Ashley to keep it under wraps until later this afternoon. To give your mom and me time explain everything to all of you.

Katelyn: OK Did you guys ever look for him?

Jack: Yes but it was a closed case.

Katelyn: Yesterday the reason we came home so late was because, we looked him up online.

Jack: One of the reasons we didn't want to tell you guys is because we know you'd want to find him. We tried and failed. We didn't want you guys to go through the same thing.

Katelyn: Dad, will you promise me something?

Jack: OK

Katelyn: That you will conitue to ask God to help us find him or him to find us?

Jack: I promise. Can you get your mom for me please?

Katelyn: Yes sir.

**She goes to get Sue.**

**Sue comes back.**

Sue: Hi.

Jack: Hi.

Sue: Are you OK?

Jack: She knows and so does Ashley.

Sue: Knows what?

Jack: Our big secret. She found this in a box in the attic marked pictures. It why she's been in such a bad mood lately.

**He shows her the letter.**

Sue: Oh no! I am so stupid.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Sue: Do you remember when Erin did the family tree project for school last year?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: I hide the letter in the attic so she won't run across it and than I forget about it!

Jack: Honey don't be so hard on yourself. Every one makes mistakes.

Sue: I know but this is a big mistake and it hurts the kids!

Jack: What are we going to do?

Sue: We have to tell them.

Jack: I agree but the kids are going to hate us for sure.

Sue: No, we all are going to do what we do best which is get through this together all of us.

Jack: I know it's time we told them but we are about to end up with five very angry teens.

Sue: We're going to get through this Jack. Don't forget we have God and each other on our side. The Devil just wants to tear this family apart so our baby has a messed up family but God wants us all to grow stronger has a family with a older brother if we can find him to witness something he's never been able to witness before a family's love and a birth of his youngest sibling. We will get through this Jack.

Jack: What are you trying to say? Are you pregnant?

Sue: Yes I am!

Jack: Are you serious? This is great!

Sue: We always said we wanted a big family and God's blessed us with five healthy kids, our son I have no doubt God is going to help us fine and another bundle of joy.

Jack: That's what Kate is believing is that God can help us. I promised her we'd be praying about it. Another little one. This is incredible.

Erin: What's incredible?

Jack: How long have you been there?

Erin: Just now. Aunt Lucy bought out the rest of the yard sale. Ashley and Davey want to get everybody together in the living room said announcement of some sort. What's incredible?

Jack: We'll tell all of you in a minute.

**They go inside.**

Jack: Ash you guys have the floor.

Ashley: Thank you. Hon you want to tell them?

Davey: Ashley and I are engaged.

Sue: We already guessed that.

Jack: Yeah you two don't hide things very well.

Ashley: Well there's more due to the fact we both got accepted into Yale we want a short engagement.

Sue: Yale law school? You both got in?

Davey: Yes.

Jack: Wow I'm so proud of both of you.

Sue: We all are. But why a short engagement?

Ashley: Because we'd like to get moved in and situated this summer before classes start in the fall.

Jack: That's a long way a way.

Davey: We'll be home ever change we get and we now have a great cell phone company with no long distance charging or roaming fees so you can always call us and your granddaughter

Ashley: The papers are all filled out, we are just waiting for the call from the agency to let us know she's legal ours.

Sue: Three days is really short notice.

Davey: Everything is already planned, right Ash?

Ashley: Right.

Jack: Wow that's a lot to take in.

Ashley: Not to rush the rest of this along but we need to be at the school in two hours and I still need a shower.

Jack: This shouldn't take to long Ash.

Sue: First before we get started there are two things your dad and I want you all to know.

Jack: The first being we love each and every one of you very much and we never meant to hurt you in anyway with what we about to say and the second being in about nine months your all going to have a new baby brother or sister.

Erin: That's great.

**She hugs them both.**

Ashley: Wow.

**She hugs them.**

Katelyn: That's awesome

**She hugs them.**

Luke: I hope it's a boy.

Jared: That would be nice. Than they wouldn't out number us anymore.

**They hug Jack and Sue.**

Sue: We are very happy about this new addition and are hoping your older brother will be able to join us for this little ones birth.

**The room went silent.**

Erin: What the heck are you talking about?


	13. Chapter 13

Luke: Yeah?

Jared: What is going on?

Katelyn: Guys calm down.

Erin: You know all although, didn't you?

Katelyn: Yes, but...

Luke: Yeah! Why aren't you two more shocked about this?

Ashley: Yes ,we both know.

Jared: How could you not tell us! You could have given us a a heads up!

Jack: I asked them not to ,because your mother and I wanted to tell you all together.

Erin: Why have we never heard of him? Where is he and why did they know before we did?

Sue: Because, we never wanted to hurt you guys, because the truth is we don't know where he is. Katelyn...

Erin: What do you mean you don't know where he is?

Jack: Erin just listen please.

Erin: No! Where is he? Why have we never meet him?

Jack: Your mother gave him up for adoption, because of a very big misunderstanding.

Ashley: Please explain to us daddy I understand you guys really did have a child, but why did mom give him up for adopt and where in the heck where you?

Luke: Yeah dad! Why did you place the blame on mom alone?

**Everyone starts talking at once.**

Jack: Hey! Everyone please be quiet. Your mom and I are trying to explain. Please let us finish!

Sue: Your dad and I had a pretty bad bump in our marriage after being married for a year. It got so bad at one point your dad had thought about moving in with Uncle Bobby for a while, but before he could decide he got a call telling him that his parents, your late grandparents were both very sick and that he was the only one who could care for them because Aunt Vicki was busy with her own family and her husband's sick father she couldn't help and Aunt Molly was about Erin's age and had school.

Jack: So ,I decide maybe some time apart would be good for us, give us both time to clear our heads.

Sue: The night before your dad left was a good night we hadn't had sex in ages but that night we did and the next day the day your dad left we had the worst fight we ever had.

Jack: We both said a lot of stuff we didn't mean anyway I left.

Sue: Two months later I realized I had missed my first months period and than that months period so I took a test and found out I was two months pregnant

Jack: Three months after I left, both of my parents died at the same time. So ,than I had to plan their funerals, Molly couldn't stay out of trouble and ended up having to do a month of community service for breaking other peoples windows. I also had to put their house up for sale and find someone who wanted to buy it. Anyway, to make a long story short, I was an idiot. It was the begin of the Ninth month, since I had moved in and Uncle Bobby called me to tell me to get Molly on a plane and come home but he never told me why...

Sue: He never told you dad why, because I asked him not too. I never told your dad until later on that, we had a baby boy I gave up for adopt.

Davey: When giving a child up for adoption, don't both parents have to sign away their rights?

Jack: Normally yes.

Erin: So you signed the paper too, why?

Sue: No he didn't. I told the adopt agency, that my husband didn't know nor did I want him to know, so they a loud me to just put my name down has the birth mother and I left the birth father blink. I was hurting during those nine months apart your dad seemed so distance.

Jack: I was so caught up in everything going on that, I never caught on to any of the hints our friends tried to give me without actually telling me because they had promised your mom they wouldn't tell me.

Sue: I wanted you all to understand I made mistake and your dad made a mistake, we both know that, and we both made another mistake by hiding this from you. I'm sorry.

Jack: We both are. Any questions?

Katelyn: Why did you ignore Uncle Bobby's advice?

Erin: Yeah!

Jack: I didn't go back because I didn't want Molly to have to make such a big change again.

Ashley: When did you both move back?

Jack: A month after your older brother was born. I realized a week later that I missed home so I talked to Molly and she told me she wanted to move forward and start somewhere new so we moved back the first of the next month. The whole team was there but Donna and your mom.

Erin: So, if you hadn't been so stupid, our older brother would be here with us right now!

Jared: Where were they?

Sue: Donna and I want to a weekend woman's getaway, where during that time, I got everything right again with God. Erin, don't talk to your father that way.

Jack: I remember waiting for her the day they were suppose to come back, asking God to help me be a better husband, and father figure for Molly, and asking him to let Sue forgive me, but part of me was scared to death that she'd hate me.

Sue: When I came home and found your dad, and he apologized for not coming home sooner, and held his arms opened, I fell into them sobbing. We talked the whole night away. I told him everything and he told me everything.

Jack: The next night, we had a lot of fun.

Luke: Ew, to much info!

Katelyn: Grow up! It's a beautiful and amazing thing for married couples doufus!

Jack: Enough both of you. Apologize please.

Katelyn: Sorry.

Sue: A month later I was pregnant

Jack: And nine months later, we had a beautiful baby girl, that was almost nineteen years ago.

Katelyn: Wasn't it weird for you dad, knowing mom had been through a pregnancy before, without you?

Jack: I never thought about it, to be honest Kate. We both were just so glad that God blessed us with another little one so soon. Molly was so excited.

Sue: It was all she'd talk about.

Erin: Almost nineteen years ago... You mean you had Ashley a year after mom gave that baby boy up?

Jack: Yes.

Ashley: That means he'd be what, twenty?

Sue: That's right.

Jared: When was his birthday?

Sue: November 5th

Erin: Ashley's birthday is August 7th.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Kate: So there is ten months between Ashley and our older brother?

Jack: That's right.

Jared: What's his name?

Sue: Jason.

Erin: So you thought it was best to lie to us? Why don't you actually practice what you preach!

Jack: This is different Erin.

Luke: How is it different dad?

Jack: Because, we were trying to protect you guys.

Jared: So two wrongs make a right? I'm with Erin this is a bunch of bull crud!

Sue: No that's not what we're saying!

Erin: I'm sick of this to this is bull!

**Erin and the boys get up to leave.**

Jack: Wait you guys! Please!

**They ignore him and Luke and Jared go upstairs and Erin goes to one of her secret getaways to drink a beer she has hidden**

Katelyn: I understand dad, mom.

Ashley: I do too. Just give them some time. I need to go grab a shower.

Katelyn: Mom, dad Ash is right it will take some time. They just found out when Ashley and I have had a little more time to get used to the idea.

Jack:***Sighing.*** Thanks girls.

Sue: Girls just promise me one thing, that you'll be there for your siblings if, they want to talk please.

Ashley: Of course, we will mom.

Katelyn: No problem. Don't forget, cast all your cares on Jesus.

Jack: How did you get so smart?

Katelyn: From you and mom taking us to church every week.

**Ashley and Katelyn go upstairs.**

Davey: I'm going to let myself out. See you guys in a bit.

**He and Zoe leave.**

Jack: We did the right thing by telling them, right?

Sue: Yes, we did.

Jack: Than why doesn't it feel like it?

Sue: We had to tell them Jack! Kate and Ash already knew.

Jack: I know , but I can't help but feel that we might have just pushed Erin back over the edge. What if...

Sue: What if we don't play the what if game and just trust God. No matter what has happened in the past God has gotten us through and I have faith he'll get us through this. Don't you?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: See than there is no need to worry. We need to cast all our cares on Jesus, just like Kate said.

Jack: I know. I'm sorry.

Sue: It's OK, Jack, just remember no matter what happens God has a plan in it somewhere.

Jack: Very true.

**Later that afternoon after graduation.**

Jack: Hi.

Davey: Hi.

Jack: What are you thinking about or who are you thinking about?

Davey: Mom and dad, they would have loved to have been here.

Jack: They are here. I see so much of your dad in you, so much of your mom in Tonya and Zoe By the way, where is Tonya and Mark?

Davey: She called me on the way over their plane was behind schedule and they said they are really sorry for missing the graduation, but should be here by tonight for some of the party.

Jack: Have I told you lately, how proud I am of you lately?

Davey: Not lately.

Jack: I am so proud of you. You've been through a lot in the past year.

Davey: I wouldn't have been able to get through it without the teams help.

Jack: I'm so glad Ashley choose you. Just promise me you'll take good care of my girl please.

Davey: I'll take great care of Ash. Besides if I don't I know what will happen.

Jack: You are going to make a great dad and Ash is going to be a great mom. You both have already proving that this past year. Since you do have Zoe already, you guys don't need to be in a big hurry to start having kids of you own just yet.

Davey: I know.

Jack: Good. Now, where's my granddaughter?

Davey: Grandma beat you to her.

**Sue comes over with Lucy.**

Sue: Any idea where Ashley is?

Jack: Not a clue.

**Allie comes over.**

Allie: Hi.

Sue: Allie hi. I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it.

Jack: Allie? What are you doing here?

Sue: Oh. I forget to tell you hon. Allie, and I are in the same Bible Study. I invited her to the graduation and party, so they could meet some people before their kids start school in the fall. They just moved here a few weeks ago.

**Logan joins his wife.**

Allie: Jack, Sue I'd like you to meet my husband Logan. Logan, Jack and Sue Hudson.

Logan: Nice to meet you both.

Sue: It's nice to meet you.

Jack: Hi.

Allie: This is our youngest Trevor. Trevor, Mr and Mrs. Hudson.

Trevor: Hi.

Sue: This is our youngest Katelyn.

Jack: Our last rug rat

Kate: Dad! Hi.

Trevor: I see our dads already have something in common.

**Luke and Jared come over.**

Jack: And this are our boys. Luke and Jared.

Sue: Twins.

**Everybody says hi.**

Logan: So you have Four kids?

Jack: Five that live with us.

**Ashley and Davey and Zoe come over.**

Sue: This is our oldest Ashley, her fiancee Davey Gans and Zoe Gans.

Allie: Gans... You mean D and Donna were your parents?

Davey: Yes ma'am.

Allie: Oh... I'm so sorry for your lost.

Davey: Thank you ma'am.

Allie: Wow... Ashley, you look like a mirror image of your mom.

Ashley: Sometimes people mistake us for twins.

Jack: We have another one around here some where.

Jared: She want to the house already.

**Later that night the party is well under way.**

**Sue finds Jack in the tree house**

Sue: What are you doing up here? The party is down here.

Jack: Trying to process everything it's a lot to take in my baby is now a high school graduate, soon to be a wife and mother and it seemed just like yesterday I held that little girl in my arms for the first time when she wrapped her finger around mine.

Sue: It is a lot to process but she's ready Jack. We raised her to be kind, consider, sweet and caring.

Jack: I know. Do you remember when she begged me to build this playhouse?

Sue: It's all she'd talk about for weeks, just like her dad.

Jack: Do you remember that night we snook out here to get some alone time when Ashley was six and Erin was four and the boys were three?

Sue: How could I forget... That was the same night Kate was conceived.

Jack: That's right. I hate that they're going to be so far away but I'm so proud of both of them.

Sue: Do you remember when Ashley and Davey were about three and we were all together and you and D said won't it be funny if they got married?

Jack: Back than it seemed like such a long time away. What parents never seem to realize is that if you blink they all grownup.

Sue: It want fast.

Jack: Almost to fast.

Sue: Has you get older time flies.

Jack: I'm a grandpa.

Sue: Its weird to hear you say that.

Jack: It is but I love saying it.

Sue: Have you seen Erin?

Jack: No. Has a matter of fact I haven't seen her all night.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Sue: You don't think...

Jack: Oh Gosh I hope not.

Sue: She wouldn't, would she?

Jack: This go see.

**They go to find Erin.**

Erin: Hi mom, daddy. Great party, huh?

Jack: What have you been doing Erin?

Erin: I just need a break from everyone else.

Sue: What have you been drinking?

Erin: Root beer.

Jack: Erin, don't lie to us.

Erin: Whose lying? It really is Root beer. Geez dad, why can't you believe me for once in your life?

Jack: Don't turn this around on to me young lady!

Erin: I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER WAS BORN INTO THIS FAMILY AND I WISH YOU WON'T MY FATHER!

**She runs up to her room in tears.**

**Ashley comes over.**

Ashley: Mom, dad you kind of ruining the party.

Jack: How can you be so selfish Ash?

Ashley: I'm selfish? For once I wish it could just be about me without poor Erin's problems! I am so glad we are going to college far away from here! Good night.

Sue: Ash, wait, where are you going?

Ashley: Why do you two care?

Jack: Watch it Ashley!

Sue: Jack!

Jack: WHAT?

Ashley: Whatever. See you whenever I see you.

Dave: Ash, where are you going?

Ashley: We are moving tonight.

Dave: Ash, you're upset don't make a hasty decision when your upset or say something you will wish you never said.

Ashley: I can't wait to be thousands of miles away from this whole family!

Dave: Like that.

Katelyn: Ash, wait.

Ashley: I'm sorry Kate. Come on Dave

**They go to her room to pack.**


	16. Chapter 16

Luke: Good going dad!

Jared: I can't believe you!

Katelyn: Thanks a lot dad!

**They go to their rooms.**

Jack: What did I do?

Sue: I hope your happy.

Jack: Sue, where are you going?

Sue: To help Ash pack to be honest I kind of wish I was going with them. You are being a jerk!

Jack: What the heck did I do?

**Sue goes to help Ashley.**

Jack: What did I do?

Bobby: No offense Jack but I agree with them.

Jack: Who asked you?

**In Ashley's room.**

Ashley: Dad can be such a jerk!

Sue: Ash, I know your mad at your dad and sister but he is still your dad.

Ashley: Well. He is acting like a jerk!

Sue: Ashley!

Ashley: Fine. He is been a big pain in the butt.

Sue: He still loves you Ash.

Ashley: Well, he has a funny way of showing it!

**After cleaning the house up from the party, Jack goes up to Erin's room and knocks.***

Erin: Who is it?

Jack: Dad, can I please come in?

Erin: Its your house so I guess you can do whatever you want too.

**Jack opens Erin door.**

Erin: What?

Jack: I want to talk.

Erin: No thanks.

Jack: Please Er.

Erin: You completely embarrassed me in front of everybody!

Jack: I know and I'm sorry. Daddy lost his temper.

Erin: Are you ever going to be able to trust me again?

**Jack sighs.**

Erin: I take that as a no.

Jack: Erin baby, you have to look at it from my point of view, a year or two ago you were drinking, staying out all night and you were a completely different person not my little girl anymore.

Erin: I thought we worked through all of that.

Jack: Baby, when I show you this afternoon with that glass root beer bottle in your hand I flipped out.

Erin: No kidding. That still doesn't answer my question.

Jack: With time and patient, yes I think I will trust you again. Erin when I show you tonight I was so scared of losing you down that wrong path again. I never want you to have to go down that path ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

Erin: Dad I know better now. I would never make those same mistakes again, not when it almost killed me to see how it affected the whole family.

Jack: I'm glad to hear that.

Erin: I needed time to myself because I was really missing Rachel daddy. It hurts so bad. Rach should be here with all of us!

**She starts to sob really hard.**

**Jack pulls his middle daughter into a hug.**

Jack: I know baby. I think when Rachel died a small part of you died too.

Erin: Rach got me daddy even when it seemed like nobody else did and now I'm nobody.

Jack: Hey, I don't want to hear you talk that way... That is not true. You are Erin Grace Hudson. You are smart, funny, kind, caring, gentle, sweet and stubborn. You are my beautiful daughter.

Erin: Do you mean that dad?

Jack: Yes Erin.

Erin: So you'd never trade me in?

Jack: Erin, what in the world would make you ask that let alone think it?

Erin: I feel like sometimes everyone would be happy if I was gone.

Jack: Erin that is not true. We love all six of you kids all the same no matter what.

Erin: Can I ask you something?

Jack: Anything?

Erin: If through I'm really messed up... Can I still be your princess?

Jack: No matter what happens you will always be my princess.

Erin: What about Ash and Kate?

Jack: All of you girls are my three princess.

Erin: What about mom?

Jack: Mom's my beautiful queen.

Erin: I love you daddy.

Jack: I love you too. I think we both have some apologies to make.

Erin: I think you right.

**Jack goes downstairs and Erin goes to her sister's room.**

Sue: Hi.

Jack: Hi. What are you doing?

Sue: Making everyone a milkshake. Would you like one?

Jack: Yes, thanks. Sue... I'm really sorry for what happened. I lost my cool.

Sue: I know honey, it's OK

Jack: Ash hates me.

Sue: No she doesn't she just needed to calm down. Did you talk to Erin?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: Is everything OK between you two now?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: Good. Was she telling the truth?

Jack: Yes, it really was root beer

Sue: Why did she go off by herself?

Jack: She is really missing Rachel.

Sue: I wanted to talk to you about something.

Jack: What?

Sue: I was thinking it might be a good idea to maybe go and visit Rachel's family in Beaufort

Jack: Sweetheart, its a good idea but...

Sue: But what?

Jack: Erin thinks Rachel's family blames her and hates her.

Sue: I think it would be good for her to be around other people who miss Rachel has much as she does but who also remembers all the good times. Erin has forget about all the good times she had with Rachel.

Jack: Its worth a try.

Sue: Glad you agree honey.

**With Erin.**

Ashley: Hi. Are you coming in?

Erin: Hi.

**She walks into her sister's room.**

Erin: Do you hate me?

Ashley: Never, you are after all my baby sister.

Erin: Ash I'm really sorry.

Ashley: Were you drinking tonight?

Erin: No.

Ashley: I'm glad.

Erin: I never meant to ruin your...

Ashley: You didn't. I overreacted. I'm sorry.

Erin: Am I still your best friend?

**Ashley flops onto the bed next to Erin.**

Ashley: Erin, you are my sister and my best friend nothing is ever going to change that.

Erin: I can't believe you're getting married.

Ashley: I'm really happy.

Erin: I know you are and Dave is a great guy I'm really going to miss you through.

Ashley: I'm going to miss you too.

Erin: Where is everyone?

Ashley: Dave is putting Zoe to sleep in the guest bedroom, mom is downstairs making everyone milkshakes, and I haven't seen everyone else. Where's dad?

Erin: I think he was going to talk to mom.

**Katelyn comes in.**

Katelyn: Is there room for one more?

Ashley: Always.

Erin: Sure.

**Katelyn lies on the bed next to her sisters.**

Katelyn: Ash, what's it like?

Ashley: What?

Katelyn: Being in love?


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley: It's wonderful.

Katelyn: Do you think I'll ever find the right guy?

Erin: Kate, you're only thirteen!

Katelyn: Now you sound like daddy.

**Luke and Jared come in.**

Jared: Who sounds like dad?

Ashley: Its not nice to easy drop

Luke: Whose easy dropping?

**The boys sit on the two beanbag chairs on Ashley's floor.**

Katelyn: Erin sounds like dad.

Erin: Kate asked if she's ever find the right guy and I just remedy her she has a while.

Jared: You are way to young.

Katelyn: I'm only two years younger then you two.

**Dave comes in.**

Dave: Hi guys.

Ashley: Hi babe. Is Zoe asleep?

Dave: Yes. What are you all talking about?

Erin: Katelyn being too young to date.

Dave: You're darn right.

Katelyn: It was just a question I know with dad I won't get to date until I'm sixteen.

**Dave sits on the bed next to Ashley.**

**Sue and Jack come in.**

Jack: Can that bed hold that many people?

Erin: It has before.

**Sue and Jack sit on the carpet.**

Jack: What were you guys talking about?

Luke: Kate dating.

Jack: Excuse me?

Kate: All I did was ask a simple question! That's it. I'm not dating anyone.

Jack: Good and it better stay that way young lady.

Sue: You guys give Kate a break and apologize

**Everyone apologizes**

Jack: Speaking of apologizes.. I'm really sorry guys for earlier I lost my cool.

Luke: I have an idea...

Jared: Group hug.

**They all jump onto Jack.**

Jack: Get off me!

Katelyn: I don't think so.

Jack: OK if that's the way you want to play.

**Jack tickles Katelyn.**

Katelyn: Daddy stop.

Jack: Let me think no.

**Jack keeps tickling Katelyn making her laugh really hard.**

Luke: Kate stop laughing you are going to knock us all over.

Katelyn: I can't help it, daddy's tickling my foot and won't stop!

Jared: Mom, dad is cheating.

Sue: Sorry guys. I have to share a room with him so you are on your own. You were the ones who started it.

Ashley: If anyone wakes Zoe up you have to put her back to sleep.

Erin: Oh come on Ash, you're giving into dad that easily?

Ashley: Who said anything about giving in?

Jack: OK kids. Uncle please, your hurting me.

**The kids get off him.**

Jared: You're getting weak old men.

Jack: Excuse me... I think someone else might need some ticklers.

**Jack ticklers Jared in his ribs.**

Jared: Dad, stop please.

Jack: Take it back.

Jared: Fine. I take it back.

Jack: Thank you. I might be older but I can still beat both of you boys at basketball.

Sue: That's true.

Katelyn: You're not old daddy.

Jack: Thank you baby.

**Jack hugs her.**

Ashley: You are still in great shape for you age dad.

Jack: Thanks I think.

Ashley: Are you OK?

Jack: I'm fine. I'm just really going to miss you.

**He swipes away a tear.**

**Ashley goes and sits by her dad.**

Ashley: Daddy please don't cry. We be back to visit a lot.

Jack: I know. I could really use a hug.

**Ashley hugs her dad.**

Jack: Thanks sweetie. I don't suppose this gets any easier, does it?

Ashley: What? Watch your oldest grow up?


	19. Chapter 19

Jack: I meant have to let go of my girls when the time comes.

Sue: No I'm afraid it doesn't honey. At least we still have a few more years before we have to worry about it again.

Luke: What are you talking about? Erin is already old enough to date.

Jared: She will be seventeen in a few months.

Jack: Not helping.

Dave: You'll still have Kate for a while.

Jack: Kate is not going to be aloud to date into she's thirty.

Katelyn: That's not fair.

Sue: Your dad is kidding.

Jack: No I'm not.

Sue: Jack!

Jack: Well if I could make it where she wouldn't date until she's thirty I would.

Sue: Ash, what are the plans for the next few days?

Ashley: Tomorrow is the wedding reshershel, and Sunday afternoon is the wedding.

Jack: Two days from now?

Ashley: Yes.

Dave: I know it is really soon but for us to find an house and get Zoe settled in we have to get married Sunday.

Sue: I'm confused why do you have to do everything so soon?

Jack: Ashley?

Ashley: No.

Dave: No.

Sue: No what?

Ashley: To what I know dad is thinking.

**Sue hits Jack's shoulder.**

Jack: It was just a question.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Davey: It's getting late and I'm beat.

Ashley: Me too. Good night.

Jack: Good night everyone.

*They all go to bed.*

*The next morning.*

Jack: Hi sweetheart. Would you like some coffee?

Sue: Yes please. Is everyone else still asleep?

Jack: It's Saturday, what do you think?

Sue: I think Kate will be up in thirty minutes, Ash will be up in an hour, Luke will be up in an hour and a half, Jared and Erin would sleep until noon or later if we let them.

Jack: I'm impressed Mrs. Hudson.

Sue: What, you don't know your own children's sleeping habits?

Jack: I can barely remember all their birthdays.

Sue: November 5th, August 7th, January 9th, July 4th, May 31 and December 24.

Jack: You don't need to rub it in.

Sue: I'm sorry. So how are you doing with everything?

Jack: By everything, do you mean the wedding?

Sue: Yes.

Jack: I'm realizing now how hard it was for my parents to let me go and life my life after high school. I really miss them.

Sue: I know you do babe.

*She hugs him.*

Jack: I love you.

Sue: I know, I mean what's not to love?

*Jack laughs.*

Jack: You can always make me laugh.

*A few hours later, Davey and Zoe showup.*

Davey: Morning.

Jack: Good morning.

Sue: Morning.

Ashley: Hi honey, Hi Zoe.

Davey: Where is everyone else?

Ashley: They are getting ready.

Jack: We forget to ask you two, but what is going to happen to your parents' house now that you are moving?

Davey: We are renting it out for the rest of the summer and then in August Tonya and Mark are moving in.

Ashley: By the way we are leaving this Monday.

Jack: What?

Davey: If it's ok with both of you, we were hoping to store some stuff in the garage and stay here for the next few days because the renters arrived this morning and wanted to get settled in and I kind of gave in.

Sue: So basically you and Zoe have nowhere else to stay. I'm ok withit if Jack is.

Jack: I don't know

Ashley: Please dad.

Sue: They will be married tomorrow hon.

Jack: Ok, Davey and Zoe can stay in the guest room until after the wedding.

Ashley: Thanks daddy.

*She hugs him.*

Davey: Thanks Uncle Jack.

*Saturday and Sunday fly by, Ashley and Davey get married.*

*Late Sunday night, Jack is in the kitchen looking through photo albums.*


End file.
